


Chapter 08 其實糟糕與否，關鍵還是看心態

by mimikoooooo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, P5 主明
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikoooooo/pseuds/mimikoooooo
Summary: 代友發。扛把子的AO3賬號木有搞定，PO主代為發表這篇文。





	Chapter 08 其實糟糕與否，關鍵還是看心態

「嗯……」完全被包裹的觸感讓來棲叫出聲來，明智因為壓迫感呼吸變得很重，被壓在身下的男人顫抖不已，光是適應來棲的巨大已經滿頭大汗。  
媽的……明智懊惱得快瘋了，來棲曉這個超級大垃圾……！  
他怎麼就忘記了魔術師和賭徒都是最頂級的騙子呢？這混球居然真的就哄著自己騎在他身上把他給幹了……  
來棲看明智的額頭都是細密的汗珠，手摸上了明智汗濕的臉，撩開黏在皮膚上的頭髮，手掌細細地替他擦去汗水。  
明智生氣地打開他的手，覺得這人精明得可怕，佔了自己這麼多便宜之後還玩這套溫情招，給他一顆糖就能抵過一切了？開玩笑嗎這王八蛋！  
「疼嗎？」  
「我捅你試試？」  
明智的眼睛裡都要冒火了，但身體已經逐漸適應了來棲的存在，他能感覺到入侵的感覺在因為自己放鬆而消失。  
見明智有心情罵他，來棲立刻笑了出來，明智的手立刻就想招呼上去，卻因為是和對方拷在一起的那隻手，很快就懸在空中頓了下來。  
來棲笑得更用力了，明智都能看見他的腹肌在微微抖動，「你這混蛋——」  
「好好，我的錯。」來棲從善如流地答著，見好就收地停下了微笑，「那我動了哦？」  
「不……啊……？！」抽拉的感覺在長時間的靜止後鮮明過頭，明智忍不住大叫起來，隨後又咬牙切齒地捂住了嘴。  
來棲見他滿臉通紅地捂著臉，十分開心地扣住男人的膝蓋，笑著開始律動起來。  
「啊……唔啊！啊……」即便想要閉上嘴巴，來棲還是能夠讓他瞬間呻吟出來。  
男人的手指箍住被冷落許久的前面，被體液浸染的性器在來棲的手中發出了黏糊的套弄聲，後面也因為男人先前的潤滑發出潮濕的響動，明智羞恥地抓住了來棲的肩膀推開他，下身不自覺地開始用力。  
「嘶——！唔！」來棲立刻發出了疼痛的低吟，男人的動作停了下來蹙眉看對方，「你能不能輕點？」  
「又……又不是我想……」再說了被折騰到現在的明明是他好嗎？明智喘著氣，胃裡一陣翻攪，被男人顛得難受好久終於能喘口氣。  
來棲歎了口氣，見男人被他折到胸口的腿歎了口氣，心想果然還是太勉強他了點，而且一隻手還因為和自己銬著根本用不上。他很快放開了手，抓著明智的腰拔出了分身。  
來棲把性器拔出之後抓住明智的肩膀把他翻了過來，明智和他相連的那個手立刻也因這個限制被迫折了起來。  
「……幹嘛？？」明智被折騰得覺得自己已經不知疼還是累，突然不明就裡地被折了手，轉頭惱火地問。  
「趴好。」  
來棲沒有多說，銬住的手往上壓住明智的肩膀，另一隻手拎起他的胯部，讓明智趴在了床上，類似撅起屁股的姿勢讓明智忍不住扭動起身體，結果來棲在分開他的腿後又再次撞了進去。  
潤滑和先前的抽插充分適應了來棲那裡的尺寸的肉穴馬上就吞下了來棲的性器，潮濕火熱的腸壁包裹著來棲，讓他不禁哼了一聲，張口就咬上明智的肩膀。  
「啊……!不……啊嗯……」輕咬之後，來棲的舌頭順著他的肩膀描繪著放才的咬痕，隨後男人舔吸起他脖子敏感的地方，明智被刺痛的感覺惹得瑟縮起肩膀，卻因為扭動的姿勢讓臀部抬得更高了些。  
粘膜不自覺地絞緊著肉刃，來棲舒服地挺直了背脊，隨後更用力地往明智的身體裡撞去。  
「啊啊！……可……可惡……」明智被頂得眼冒金星，來棲抽插的力度很猛，每一次都拉出大量的潤滑劑，因為撞擊發出淫亂的撞擊聲，他的腿間已經全部都濕了，一堆體液混合著凡士林黏糊糊地從大腿根部流下來。  
「……啊……唔啊……」反復的摩擦折騰著他的感官，習慣了男人的節奏之後，明智覺得男人開始慢慢玩弄起了他的身體。  
「來棲曉……你……」肉刃在甬道內磨蹭，男人享受著抽插間隙被腸壁吸附的快感。  
「啊……啊……」明智的身體顫抖著，感覺男人的東西似乎又撐大了入口，而身體裡的哪裡突然被那巨物給壓過，明智還未反應過那股無法言喻的感覺，就渾身一個激靈，忍不住嗚咽起來。  
來棲楞了一下，男人浮空的腰都因為他碰到的地方顫抖起來，他把明智又拉回來了些，稍稍退出後立刻攻了進去。  
「嗯啊！！…………不……來棲……曉啊……不要…………！嗚……！」男人突然再度展開的攻勢變得有的放矢，被碰到敏感點的明智失控地叫著，膝蓋都要因此軟下來，但來棲根本不肯放開他，只是鉚勁地在他體內衝刺。  
明智被撞得語無倫次，他趴在床上用被子埋住自己的臉，大聲地抗議著，「不……不行……不要這樣了……！慢一點…………」  
「明智……唔……」說著不要的男人又弓起背脊絞緊了他，來棲難耐地喘息著，舌頭咬上明智的耳背。  
「啊……啊……那裡……來棲……曉——曉……！不要……！……」  
洶湧的情慾宛若滔天巨浪衝向來棲，在明智叫出他的名字的時候變得更加兇猛，來棲抓著明智的臀瓣狠狠地挺進，看到白皙的肌膚掐出了紅印，顯得十分色情。  
額角滑下汗液，他再度壓低身體，一隻手又潛到前方，抓住明智因為二人的動作晃動不已的分身。  
來棲黑眸的深處燃起了火，而煽動他的那個人還在以受害者的身份在苛責他。  
要怎麼懲罰您比較好呢？  
每每回想男人做的事情的時候，又或者在他們反將一軍之後看到男人的消息的時候，他有時候腦子裡會一閃而過那些暴虐的想法，但那終究不是自己會做的事情，還沒有冒出頭的那瞬間，他就會閉上眼睛讓祂們消散。  
但如今對方就在他的身下，在因為他的動作喘息……來棲覺得自己的喉嚨深處都乾渴得不行，那火燒火燎的痛苦讓他想要狠狠地戳刺男人身體最柔軟的地方，讓他失控地只能掉進意亂情迷的慾海裡渴望自己，仿佛只有這樣才能平息自己躁動的心跳。  
——這可真是，不得了的感情啊。來棲的嘴角牽出一抹苦笑，停留在額角的汗珠滑至臉頰。  
「——唔啊！」明智的眼淚完全不聽使喚地滲出眼角，臉上全是汗水和淚水混雜在一塊，前後夾擊的感覺讓渾身的血液都沸騰了，早已無法用理智控制自己的行為，他晃動著腰部，只能遵循著本能讓自己歡愉。  
「說不定我還挺喜歡你叫我名字的。」來棲因為對方熱情的動作變得更加興奮，馳騁在男人體內的感覺舒服過頭，讓他忍不住吸舔明智紅透的耳朵，「…………吾郎……！」  
「才不……嗯……不……不要……啊啊啊……！」耳朵被攻擊的感覺讓明智更加敏感起來，身體扭動著，卻只是更清晰地意識到來棲正在侵犯他，然後變得更加渴求。  
想要……吞嚥唾液也無濟於事，燃燒的慾望讓身體更加炙熱。  
感覺到自己的身體變得越來越燙，而來棲的動作也開始越來越快時，明智還是扭頭叫了來棲。  
睜著一雙被淚水磨紅的眼睛瞪著他，唇角卻還流著來不及吞嚥的津液。  
被他操弄得只能隨著他的動作在床上擺動自己身體的男人喘著氣，狠狠地啞著嗓子說道：  
「遲早有一天……我會問你加倍討回來的……！」  
哦？  
來棲抬起一邊眉毛，又抓著明智的腿把他翻回來了，那話兒還插在身體裡的緣故，明智被這一扭折騰得不輕，立刻就哼哼出聲。  
「可以啊。」  
來棲見他倒在被子上揪著被子一副快受不了的模樣，抬起他的腿架在手臂上，一邊晃動自己的腰，一邊對他笑道，「下次你想做的話我可以讓你上。」  
「……誰要上你啊！」  
來棲見對方一臉的嫌惡，立刻又大力了些，撞到明智叫出聲才低下頭說，「你不是說想捅我試試麼？」  
「……什麼亂七八糟的東西……啊唔……！」被男人撩得快要爆炸的明智根本不記得來棲進來後他說了哪些話，一半以上都是因為對方就這樣擅自拉他做愛給氣的。  
「哦……那就算了……」來棲略失望似地聳聳肩，繼續拉開他的腿。  
「誒？哈……啊……來棲你…………啊唔……！」衝刺的關頭心跳被無限放大，明智聽見自己失控地呻吟著，手捂住了臉，似乎是他僅剩的能夠維持羞恥心的舉動，「不……不要再摸了……嗚嗚…………」  
迷迷糊糊地快要忍不住的時候，明智的喉嚨嗚咽了幾聲，就聽見他輕輕地喃喃自語：  
「呃……來棲……讓我射……嗯…………讓我射……！曉君……曉……！」  
來棲被他無意識的呼喚給叫住了，然後他微微笑了起來，親了一口明智顫抖不已的唇。  
「好。」  
明智聽見男人低低地帶笑的聲音，接踵而來的是滅頂的快意。  
——如你所願哦，吾郎先生。  
「嗯啊——」  
身體裡注入了什麼東西，明智被噴濺的感覺弄得一顫，但很快就被前端得以釋放的快感淹沒。  
精液飛濺在二人的腹部，沾染了各自一片肌膚。  
明智喘著氣，心跳一瞬間飚得太厲害，他的耳鳴停不下來，眼睛都沒有辦法好好聚焦。  
直到趴在他身上的來棲動了動，把自己的老二從他身體裡拔出來他才反應過來自己剛過高潮。  
「洗澡嗎？」  
「……啊？」  
明智的耳鳴還沒有完全消散，他喘著氣還在恍惚，似乎剛才發生的事情他都沒有參與過一樣。  
當然如果他沒有那一身的精液和體液的話。  
「我說……」來棲看他好像還是沒找著北的模樣，抹了一把自己身上黏著的男人的東西，那氣味因為他的動作在空氣裡變得濃郁起來。  
「你準備就這麼睡嗎？」  
明智一瞬間停止了呼吸，直到來棲腹部那些白濁的液體往對方下體私密處的毛髮上滑落——  
他聽到有什麼咔嚓碎裂的聲響。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————————

 

TBC.


End file.
